Brother Against Brother/Transcript
The transcript during the main quest of M.A.R.S.. Enjoy. Step 1 (Dr. Van Lucker can be heard speaking over a loud speaker. The Mercs are listening from inside the computer room.) Dr. Van Lucker: Ah, finally! I have the com station here up and running! Now, apologies for-- Sergeant: Fuck your bullshit apologies! You've already done enough damage, don't ya think? Now we're stuck on some space station on Mars fighting off more of your dumb minions! Dr. Van Lucker: Hmm...perhaps I have taken my plans for revenge a bit too far now, haven't I? Lu Bv: You tried to wipe out humanity, that's for one! Enslaved the Martian people and converted them into mindless mutants. Oh yeah, you're a genius alright! Dr. Van Lucker: Oh, I wouldn't go that far, now. Oh wait, I did. But...if you want to be free from this madness, pull for me one...last...favor... Cowboy: If you can get us off this here rock, partner, we'll do it...begrudgingly. Step 2 Dr. Van Lucker: Alright, now that we have that out of the way, the next-- *static* Cortex: Ahh...Yes! I've finally made it! Trigger: Cortex? Is that you? Sergeant: Sir, where the hell have you been?! Cortex: What? No proper introductions? It seems as though Dr. Van Lucker is trying to con you all into one of his schemes again. Perhaps there is no other choice as it's all part of the plan. I know Van Lucker. I know him very well. I know that we can not stop Van Lucker, but I can think of a way to slow him down. Buy us a lot of time. Grab a Soul Hacker and collect a hundred souls and shoot them into the satellite antenna. I will explain the rest later on. *static* Step 3 Cortex: Excellent! We now have a wave of energy to the tomb. But we're still in need of two things. The Soul Stone and the Power Core. Without them, the-- *static* Dr. Van Lucker: Drat! That thorn, Cortex, is trying to sabotage our plan again! Ugh, I still need to continue the construction of the Death Ray. Quickly, fix up the teleporter so I can deliver the Power Core to the station. DO IT NOW!!! *static* Step 4 Dr. Van Lucker: Yes! YES! ''This power! It is almost mine! ''OPEN THE DOOR!!! Cortex: No! Don't do it! Do not let him win! Dr. Van Lucker: Cortex! Why are you not dead yet? I should've had killed you many years ago when I had the chance. Cortex: Brother, it has been so long. Many of the people that we knew back then are long gone. Yet you still continue to hold this grudge. Dr. Van Lucker: I wouldn't have to hold this grudge if Mother was still with us! You took her. I know you did. Now the world will know my eternal pain as they will all feel it before they all demise. Cortex: You enslaved the Martian people, used their home to construct your death ray, back-stab your own fellow scientists, etc. Don't think that I don't know what you've been up to, cause I've been following you for centuries and now I've caught up to you and your so called "master plan". You are going down. Dr. Van Lucker: Is that what you think, brother? When I get done with you, I will take humanity out as well. But not before I take out your little friends. Oh, think you were the one that knows about my plans? I know about your plans as well. Perhaps this will change their minds and join up with the right side. *cyborgs spawn in double the amount than normal* Dr. Van Lucker: Well, I am impressed, maybe even a little surprised. Here, have some more! *more cyborgs are spawned* Cortex: While you were busy sending out more of your slaves, I have managed to hack into the Research Station's security system. You four might wanna take cover. *the security system is activated and the players will have to wait it out until the glass door is opened* Step 5 Cortex: Now that the ray is charged, point it towards the ground and-- Dr. Van Lucker: You fools! Point it towards the sky! That's what it's supposed to-- Cortex: Don't listen to him! Do it! Step 6 Dr. Van Lucker: Ha ha ha ha! You fools! You did it all wrong! The death ray might have power, but it is weak without the one key component. The Soul Stone! And I have it right here in my possession. Reactivate the teleporter, but this time with more power! Step 7 *a shadowy figure emerges from inside the teleporter* Sergeant: Well, it has to be him. Let him out so I can go all 'lemme at em' on him! Lu Bv: We will have to open the teleporter, first. I think we can open it by solving the coordinates on one of the computers. Cowboy: Well, you're the brains among this group of desperadoes. You figure this out on one of those alien typewriters over there. Trigger: Yeah, we'll cover you. I'm ready to kick more cyborg ass! Sergeant: Hoo-rah! Step 8 This step is essentially a cutscene that plays out. *Dr. Van Lucker walks out of the teleporter. The Mercs aim their weapons at him but Van Lucker freezes them with the Soul Stone and walks up to the Death Ray.* Dr. Van Lucker: You think that you can defeat me so easily? You've should have known better than to try and kill an immortal. Your puny weapons don't even sting! You have to have something as powerful as this to even make a scratch. Once I resurrect The Angel and use her powers to finish the construction of the Death Ray, I shall rule this planet! I will destroy all of what remains of humanity, destroy Cortex once and for all and go on to conquer the rest of the Solar System! *He brings along the Mercs as he heads down underground to where the tomb is located* Dr. Van Lucker: And why stop there? I could conquer the entire Milky Way if I wanted to. I could become both God & Satan incarnate. My minions, the cyborgs, the Martian people shall live in a world where they will never be bothered by any alternate forms of life. And I won't just limit myself to this universe. With all of this raw power inside of me and the raw power of the Death Ray, I could cross myself into alternate timelines and rule over them, too! This...is the end-time!! I SHALL CLOSE THE FINAL CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF HUMANITY WITH IT'S DOOM AND DAMNATION!! *He unfreezes the Mercs while placing the Soul Stone and Power Core on top of the tomb and begins to recite an untranslatable chant. Halfway through, Trigger interrupts him and gives a no-holds barred beat down to Van Lucker by pushing him down and kicking him in the head.* Trigger: You killed my friends! You killed my family! You ruined my life! You put me out on the streets! I ain't gonna let you do the same to everyone else! I've had it with you and CODOL for the last fucking time!! *During the struggle, the player with the Conqueror's Blade must attempt to attack Dr. Van Lucker. He will grab the sword and then the players must attack him and grab the sword away from him. The player will then attempt to hit him again but will hit the tomb, the Soul Stone, and the Power Core instead.* Step 9 This is the cutscene that plays right before the final boss fight. *The Mercs and Dr. Van Lucker are transported to a darkened arena in an unknown location. The tomb opens as a bright light shines over the characters. The Angel emerges from the tomb and speaks to Dr. Van Lucker* Dr. Van Lucker: '''Mother. You are free. Finally free. After so many years...I have finally-- '''The Angel: '''Silence!...Do not talk to me with that fake innocence! I am very disappointed in you. In what you have done. Your brilliant mind could have cured diseases, discovered vast new lands, made the world a better place. But you insisted on kidnapping the people of another planet, ridding them of their soul and mind and destroying the planet that you and your brother promised to take good care of. '''Dr. Van Lucker: But...Mother! You should be proud of my accomplishments. The Earth became...infected with blasphemous, unruly humans. Who have destroyed-- The Angel: YOU DESTROYED THE PLANET!!! BY TAKING THE RESIDENTS OF MARS AND FORCING THEM TO DESTROY AND MURDER ALL SUSTAINABLE HUMAN LIFE ON EARTH!!! I WILL NOT STAND BY AS YOU AND YOUR ASSOCIATE NOW WISH TO DESTROY IT WITH YOUR UNRULY CREATIONS!!! Dr. Van Lucker: But...Mother! This is what you have wanted, right? I planned on turning Mars into-- The Angel: I am not your mother. I am no longer. She is long gone. And so shall you... *The Angel then blasts a beam of dark energy to Dr. Van Lucker as he is evaporated and killed* The Angel: What are you all looking at? I shall destroy you all as well...to make sure the other one does not succeed.Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine